Drunk
by Chaoticphanon
Summary: Alec drinks a certain fizzy drink at a certain warlock's party and wakes up... This is Malec. AlecxMagnus  I suck a lot at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk**

**So this is my first time writing a Malec story and I'm still an amateur at writing stories so it might not be very good. Of course, reviews are always welcomed. Oh and the characters may sometimes be OOC. (Maybe) Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the awesome Cassie! :)  
><strong>

Alec's POV

_9.42pm_

Alec's feet rapped against the pavement lightly as he jogged along the street. He had not planned on visiting at first but a free slot in his schedule offered the opportunity to do so. Alec had long memorized the route and could easily navigate through the crowd of buildings and twists of sidewalks to his destination. At night, the street had gone quiet, bar the occasional group of nightclub-goers. It contrasted the busy buzz daytime brought greatly and Alec preferred it that way. Noise and bustling was not really things Alec liked.

Despite the silence the area was in just a minute ago, Alec could hear low steady beats and echoing music playing when he made a turn between two high buildings. Alec immediately presumed that one of the usual parties was being held, although for whatever reason, Alec did not know. His suspicion was proven positive when he got closer to the warlock's apartment and the ruckus filled his ears.

Alec groaned. He hadn't known that Magnus was having a party that night. However, since Alec was already there, he might as well hang around for a while. Maybe he could get Magnus to end the party early and there could be some peace. Would the warlock oblige? Not likely.

Sighing a little, Alec pushed the door open and stepped in before he could change his mind and head back. He was met with a room overflowing with Downworlders and engulfing scents that was probably alcohol and several other mixtures. The music was even louder now, almost reaching a crescendo. The usual furniture were either relocated at the sides or the room or made to vanish completely. Dozens of disco balls hung from the ceiling, producing light effects that reflected off mirrors and shone down on the partying people. A couple of werewolves were break dancing in the middle of the room, which was used as a dance floor. Music grated against his brain, making it throb a little.

One of the things Alec hated about Magnus' parties was the attention others paid him. Alec never liked being in the centre of attention. He always shied awing from the spotlight, preferring to be left alone. Instead, everyone noticed him from the moment he stepped into the room. Downworlders didn't like Shadowhunters such as himself much and Alec figured that one could instantly recognize him at once. And thus, the staring.

Most of the time, Magnus himself would personally greet each guest but Alec could not find him at the moment. Alec looked around. Magnus was always easier to spot amongst crowds - what with the glitter and getup and all - but not in the current mass of flamboyantly dressed beings. Alec found an array of coloured drinks atop a counter and headed towards it. His throat was parched from the earlier jog.

Alec picked up a glass of clear liquid and desperately hoped that it contained plain water - he knew better than to consume anything coloured, considering the fact that some may have undesirable side effects. He brought the cup to his lips and cautiously tasted it. The moment the liquid fire touched his tongue, his tongue felt like it had pins and needles. Alec wrinkled his nose in distaste. He did not like drinking carbonated drinks, especially one that was this fizzy. Yet, the drink was surprisingly tasty and before long, Alec had gulped the mixture down. It burnt all the way down his throat as he swallowed. He assumed that it was Sprite, mixed with a little bit of some unknown solution.

"Alec…?" Alec heard someone call in a voice he'd know anywhere.

Placing the glass back on the countertop, Alec turned around to find a pair of amused cat-shaped eyes watching him. Magnus stood against the wall, arms folded, with one leg on the floor and the other propped against the wall. He was wearing a bright blue tee with a huge neon pink smiley-face in the centre and tight-fitting jeans. His hair was in spikes and coloured with the colours of a rainbow and of course, there was glitter in it. His heart did a little summersault and his stomach felt tingly. He walked towards Magnus. He felt a sudden urge to hold the sparkly warlock…

Magnus' POV

_10.16pm_

Seeing Alec at his apartment was a pleasant surprise. He hadn't thought the Shadowhunter would be dropping by that night. Magnus had assumed that Alec was going to be busy and thus, decided to throw a party to pass the time. To be honest, he had hoped that Alec would visit soon – they haven't seen each other of late and Magnus missed him loads. Since Alec had turned eighteen, which was the dividing age between Shadowhunter teens and adults, he had been given a lot more work to accomplish. There just wasn't enough time to sneak a meeting.

As Alec came closer, Magnus could see that he was a little flushed, his face a tinge of red. His eyes seemed to be brimming with …desire?

All of a sudden, Magnus was pinned against the wall by a pair of strong arms. Magnus could see it clearly now; the lust and temptation played unmistakably in Alec's deep blue eyes. Magnus only had the chance to blink once before Alec pressed his lips to his. The kiss was not rough, but not entirely gentle either. Magnus' heartbeat quickened as Alec continued to suck against his lower lip. Magnus returned the pressure. Alec shoved his tongue into Magnus' mouth and explored its walls. This sent little jolts through Magnus' body and he knew his partner was feeling the same as his blush darkened.

At the back of his mind, Magnus was startled that Alec would kiss him so deeply in public but all thoughts left him when Alec let his hands rove around Magnus' body. All the while, Alec was kissing him with a ferocity he had never displayed before. The only interruptions were the short gasps of air between each kiss. By then Alec was about to pull up Magnus' shirt to reveal bare skin.

And then it hit him. The fizzy sensation that lingered in Alec's mouth gave it away. Magnus tasted it more and more as Alec licked against his tongue and suddenly Magnus was struggling to push his lover away.

"Alec, wait" Magnus pleaded.

"What is it?" Alec replied huskily. Magnus could tell he was fighting temptation and desire.

"Did you drink anything from the counter?"

"Yeah, a clear carbonated drink. I think its Sprite…" his words were beginning to slur a little.

"God, Alec, there was warlock powder in that!" Magnus said urgently.

The last time he had seen a similar concoction was over a hundred years ago, between a Shadowhunter boy and a supposed warlock. Even then, the one they had consumed was a lot milder compared to the one Alec had. Such concentrated warlock powder mixtures could cause a Shadowhunter to acquire, aside from the lust, a major headache, nausea and maybe a hangover the following day. Magnus didn't remember ordering such drinks – at least not for this particular party – and figured that the culprit was likely to be another warlock. Most likely one that was still immature and thought that it would be funny to see a Shadowhunter lose control of his emotions.

"Come on Magnus… Don't you want me?" Alec purred.

Before he could reply though, Alec started lightly kissing Magnus' neck, followed by sucking and nipping. Magnus was breathing deeply and unevenly. He could not think straight. All his mind could focus on was how good Alec's lips felt on his neck. You'd have thought that 800 years was long enough for him not to be immensely affected by such gestures. Instead, it made Magnus feel high and he really wanted more of Alec.

With more effort than he thought he'd need, he managed to reclaim the part of his mind that screamed and begged him to stop Alec before something horrible and irreversible was done. He slowly and carefully untangled Alec from him and practically hauled Alec up to his bedroom. Alec, being the muscular fighter he was, was hard to drag along. When he finally got Alec up to the bedroom, he made Alec sit on the nearest chair available – Chairman Meow was sleeping on the other – and went back down to declare that the party was over and that they better get their asses out within a minute or he would happily 'kick' them out.

Alec's POV

_10.30pm_

Alec was sitting on the chair for God knows how long. Magnus had left him there with nothing to ease the burning need to embrace. The noise downstairs was still blasting and Alec could swear that it was physically pounding against the side of his skull. His head hurt. His ears rung. The uproar was far less annoying when he was indulging himself in Magnus – he hardly noticed it at all then. Now, it was a persistent bug that just wouldn't disappear, much like a leech.

A fresh wave of nausea sent him staggering to the bathroom. His legs felt weak and barely held. Outside, Chairman Meow was yowling, angered at being awakened. Even his seemed to add an extra amount of strength to the incessant throbbing in his head. Everything was disturbingly loud. He put a hand against the tiled wall for support. The room was tilting and revolving despite Alec knowing it was probably completely still. It felt like he had just been spun round and round for hours and had just come to a halt. Still, he wondered when Magnus would return. The burning had not eased up – if anything, it seemed to have increased. His stomach twisted and he knew he was going to be sick.

Magnus' POV

_10.37pm_

The crowd wasn't easy to get rid of. There was a fair amount of protesting. When he was sure that every last downworlder, including the vampire-turn-rodents that scampered out, was gone, he had already left Alec for about ten minutes. Worried, he hastily rushed back to the bedroom. He noticed that Chairman Meow was awake and clearly in a bad mood. The furry feline was in the way and Magnus nearly collided into it.

The next thing he registered was that Alec was in the bathroom throwing up. When Alec was done puking, Magnus filled a cup with tap water and handed it to him to rinse his mouth and a wet towel to clean his face. Magnus gingerly peeled the boy's shirt off for fear of Alec throwing up on it. Alec started babbling, sprouting incoherent words and Magnus could not understand whatever he was saying. Magnus pressed his palm against the Alec's skin. It was burning hot, like an internal fire had been lit. Alec's face was extremely flushed, red creeping across his face. Magnus looked into the unfocused blue hue of Alec's eyes. Even in this state, Magnus found him utterly attractive.

Magnus draped Alec's arm around his neck and hauled him to his feet with some difficulty. Slowly, Magnus, half shouldering and half dragging Alec, inched his way out of the bathroom and toward the plush bed that was the destination. Halfway across the room, however, Alec's legs could not support his weight anymore and gave out. There was a moment of confusion as Alec dropped like a sack and tugged Magnus down with him.

As Magnus was getting back up, Alec pounced onto him. Alec trapped Magnus between himself and the hard floor. He then brought his lips down onto Magnus', enveloping them in a deep kiss. Magnus moaned on contact. This seemed to urge Alec on as he let one hand trail over Magnus' body and buried the other in Magnus' glittery hair. Alec grabbed a fistful of his partner's shirt and yanked at it. Magnus could tell that, alike himself, Alec wanted less clothes and more skin. Lost in the moment, he let Alec tug him free of his shirt. Magnus was drowning in Alec just as Alec was drowning in him.

Magnus knew that this was only a drug-induced lust that was playing out. Alec was not in control of his emotions and he should not be encouraging him to do something regrettable. So why was it so hard to break away from Alec's touch? Of course the hand sliding teasingly up his thigh did not help either.

"I love you, Magnus" Alec breathed.

Magnus knew that Alec hadn't really meant it. Magnus could identify that Alec was just declaring this in the spur of the moment. Magnus had heard this line plenty during the many years of one night stands. This brought the graveness of the situation back down on Magnus like an unexpected cold shower of water. He couldn't bear to do it. It was definitely wrong and he refused to take advantage of Alec – no matter how much they both seem to be wanting it. Alec didn't really want it to happen – at least not like this.

It was clear that Magnus was going to stop Alec but it was also clear that Alec wouldn't give up that easily. Magnus struggled to free himself only to be shoved roughly back down. One part of Magnus whispered for him to just let Alec do what he wanted to do. Isn't this what he had been waiting for? It felt so good. But Magnus knew that was impossible. He didn't want to lose Alec. He suppressed the thought, stuffing it down and snuffing it out.

"Alec stop it. Get off…" Magnus pleaded.

Alec had either not heard it or had chosen to ignore his request.

"Alec, love, you're really making it hard not to hit you with a tranquilizer spell." Magnus said breathlessly.

Magnus could not immediately cure Alec of his drunkenness due to the fact that it could give Alec something similar to a painful migraine. But what he could do was to sedate Alec for the time being and hope that the effects of the Warlock Powder would fade by the following morning.

Alec buried his head against Magnus' neck. His breath was warm against his skin. Magnus snapped his fingers together before he could lose himself again. The tranquilizer spell was effective, knocking Alec out almost instantly. Alec was still on top of Magnus and he could feel that his heart was still beating as fast as his own while Alec's breathing rate was subsiding. Magnus could now easily, if not effortlessly, lift Alec up and carry him to the bed.

After setting the sleeping boy down on the bed, he draped the covers over Alec's body. Magnus was aware that the Shadowhunter didn't much like the cold and didn't want him to catch the flu. Magnus let his gaze linger on Alec for a while longer. How young he looked right then, unguarded and vulnerable. It was then Magnus convinced himself that he had made the right choice stopping Alec. He planted a light kiss on Alec's forehead and whispered his goodnight.

Chairman Meow was at the doorway of the bedroom watching him expectantly. Magnus sighed.

"C'mon Chairman, we're sleeping in the spare room tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Sorry this chapter took an eternity. You wouldn't believe how much work our sadistic teachers pile on us. Thanks for all the comments and the people who added it to their favourites!**

**Sorry if this chapter is uh... weird. I did this at 4 am in the morning and im only thirteen. (Well 14 this year, but who's counting) :3**

**The characters in this story does not belong to me (however much I wish they did -.-), they belong to the awesome Cassie!**

**Oh, and be warned, this is Malec! ;)  
><strong>

**Conflict**

Alec POV

_9.20am_

Alec groaned. Something furry was brushing against his forehead. Annoyed, Alec sloppily flicked it away with the back of his hand and snuggled deeper into the covers. At the back of his mind, he noticed that the scents around him were not the ones he knew; the pillows and bedspread held a somewhat familiar and intoxicating scent. He was still half asleep and found it easy to dive back into it again – that was, until the stupid furry thing decided to do a full body-flop onto Alec's face.

Alarmed, Alec bolted upright, ready to face his attacker. Jarring pain stabbed his head, protesting against the sudden movement. The 'attacker' – who Alec realized was actually Chairman Meow - had fallen onto the covers when Alec had sat up and was now hissing angrily at Alec. The next thing that came to Alec's realization was that, unless Izzy had silently crept inside sometime in the middle of the night and redecorated it with amazing speed, the room he was in was definitely not his bedroom. For starters, he was sure his room was glitter-free the last time he checked and certainly did not have all the bright neon colours that surrounded him presently. The room was not entirely unfamiliar though. He was absolutely sure that the room belonged to none other than the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. _What the hell… _

All the while, his head was pounding as if he was hitting it against a concrete wall repeatedly. He felt dizzy and a little nauseated. How did he end up, _shirtless_, in Magnus' room? And of allthe rooms in the world, why must it be the one that posed the biggest possibility of something indecent happening the previous night? Alec felt his face heat up as thoughts of the 'possibilities' invaded his mind.

Just then, Magnus sauntered into the room and leaned against the wall. Alec assumed that the warlock had just awoken as there wasn't the usual layer of glitter in his hair yet.

"Magnus! Why on earth am I in your bed? And why is does my head feel like its going to split apart? What happened last night?" Alec exclaimed.

"A very good morning to you too," Magnus said slowly, "You were sleeping in it; which explains why you woke up in my bed."

"You know what I mean, Magnus."

"Well, judging from your confusion, I assume you forgot everything that happened last night?" he asked.

"Yes, so spill!" Alec knew that he was being a little rude but Magnus' answers hadn't provided any answers so far and his patience was slipping. Of course, the headache didn't help either.

Magnus thought for a while and finally explained that he had knocked Alec out the previous night and the reasons that led to that action. Magnus had not bothered to omit any detail and so Alec expression screamed embarrassment and horror by the time Magnus was done. He was doing his best to mask this but knew that he was failing terribly at it. Magnus' smirk confirmed that much. A part of Alec wanted to deny it all but what other reasons would explain him awaking in Magnus' room?

"Oh and the headache you have is most likely a hangover due to the warlock powder's effects," added Magnus.

Alec stared down at his hands – hands that had roamed Magnus' body without his permission the night before. Alec sighed. At least Magnus had stopped him before anything more happened and for that, he was immensely grateful.

"Thank you, Magnus…and sorry for, um, you know…" Alec mumbled. He was never good at showing gratitude or apologizing, especially since it was his fault for drinking the liquid in the first place.

Instead of replying, Magnus quietly walked towards Alec and lifted his chin gently with one hand. Touching two fingers on Alec's forehead, Magnus smiled warmly. Alec looked at Magnus curiously. Before long, Alec could feel little wisps of heat radiating from the Warlock's fingers. Alec gasped his surprise. Magnus was healing him. He could feel his mind growing clearer by the second and his stomach no longer twisted disobediently. A few seconds was all it took for the procedure to take place. However, within that few seconds, Magnus was able to completely soothe his headache.

"Actually, Alec, I _did _find last night pretty interesting and highly pleasurable, so I guess I shall accept your apology," Magnus teased and laughed when Alec blushed.

"I-I'm going to take a bath" Alec stammered. Awkwardly, Alec scrambled out of the bed and nearly tripped over the sheets and fell off when Magnus asked if he needed any help. Alec's blush deepened noticeably as he made a break for the bathroom while mumbling, "N-no. No help. Definitely no help needed…"

Magnus' POV

_9.50am_

Magnus was lying on his bed and reading one of his huge collections of books when Alec's voice rang out from the bathroom.

"Magnus, could you lend me some of your clothes? I can't seem to find my shirt and I sure as hell don't want to wear the same pair of pants…"

"Sure, love, would you prefer colourful or sparkly?" Magnus called back.

"What? No! Something black and plain will do."

"Is that a suggestion? Because if it is, it's the worst one I've heard. Here's a suggestion: What about neon blue?"

"Then it's not. A suggestion I mean. Don't you have anything black?"

"How terribly dull. I guess I do have a brown shirt somewhere in the wardrobe…"

"Close enough."

After several minutes of searching through the wardrobe, Magnus finally unearthed the only brown shirt he owned in the very depths of the heap of blindingly neon tees. Grabbing a pair of his least sparkly jeans to go along with the shirt, he was about to make his delivery when Alec stepped into the room.

"Magnus? Where are the clothes?" Alec asked.

Alec, with the obvious lack of clothes, had wrapped a towel around his waist and impatiently decided to find out what was taking Magnus so long. Magnus stopped in his tracks, drinking the features of Alec in. He was practically ogling at the beautiful and almost-nude shadowhunter in front of him. Almost as if realizing for the first time that the only thing keeping him from being completely naked was a thin piece of towel, Alec adverted his eyes, cheeks turning red again. Alec didn't seem to know where to put his hands and settled for crossing his arms and trying to cover up as much of his chest as possible. He looked incredibly sexy.

"Uhh…" was all Alec managed to say before Magnus had him pinned against the wall. Magnus could not help it. The way Alec had looked; the utter embarrassment he displayed looked so cute and the way he stood made him irresistible. Magnus forcibly crushed his lips onto Alec's, bestowing a searing hot kiss upon the shadowhunter. The kiss was rough and overflowing with passion.

At first, Alec flinched a little. However, he never broke the kiss. Instead, he let his eyes fall shut and savored it. It was like a silent urge to Magnus and he dived headfirst into the opportunity. He nipped his lover's lower lip playfully, making Alec squirm. Then, he deepened the kiss. Alec tasted of mint, much like the toothpaste in the bathroom, Magnus noted.

And then, the need to breathe forced them to break the kiss. By then the two of them were already breathing hard. After several intakes of oxygen, Alec surprised Magnus by looping his arms around the warlock's neck and whispering into his ear, "more"

Magnus smirked. He loved it whenever Alec surprised him. It added greatly to the thrill. Magnus allowed them to slide into a more comfortable sitting position before resuming with the kisses. Their mouths met each other eagerly with utmost intensity. The urge and desperation for each other was so palpable it was almost tangible. At some point in between the kisses they shared, Magnus noticed that the towel around Alec was dangerously close to unwrapping itself.

And then, someone stepped into the room.

Alec's POV

Alec was so startled he nearly pushed Magnus, who he was still embracing, away. He hadn't even heard anyone coming in and, judging from the astonishment on Magnus' face, Alec could tell that he hadn't heard it as well. Never in a million years did Alec think he would be caught by anyone when he was half nude and sharing such an intimate moment with Magnus. Even after seeing who the intruder was, Alec was sure he could die of embarrassment right there and then.

"Usually this would be the time I would tell you two to get a room but since this _is_ a bedroom, I guess it's okay if you two get lovey-dovey here." Isabelle smirked.

"Izzy?"

"The one and only," Isabelle said

"W-what are you doing here?" Alec asked, still shocked.

"Don't people know how to knock these days?" Magnus muttered at the same time.

"Something important that required 'immediate attention'. Oh and by the way, I did knock. Since no one answered the door, I blew it up. Hope you don't mind." Isabelle stated matter-of-factly.

"Nah, it's fine. I was going to replace that anyway."

"You were going to replace the front door? For what reason?" Alec inquired.

"The colour. Turquoise is so last week. Maybe I'll choose a light blue this time." Magnus answered thoughtfully.

"I think a hot pink and orange gradient would be better," Isabelle suggested, "It brings out the red tile flooring."

Magnus considered this for a while. "I think you're right. Hot pink and orange it is."

Alec was getting annoyed at the nonsensical conversation his sister and Magnus was having. He wanted to know what the hell was so important that Isabelle had to interrupt them for. "Guys, we're getting distracted. Can we go back to the topic that needed that immediate attention?"

"Right. Mum wants us to take care of some demons in town. She told me to take either you or Jace with me but Jace was nowhere to be found. I swear, that guy must have some abnormal gift for to hiding. So it's just you and me." Isabelle finally explained.

It was true. Jace was a master at hiding. Once he decided to be alone, it was like he had vanished from the face of the Earth. No one could find him. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Where else would you have spent the night? Not a very hard question." Isabelle pointed out. She turned to Magnus, "I'll return him by 9"

Sighing, Alec acquiesced to the mission. Sometimes, work came at the worst possible timing.

"You might want to put on some pants…" Isabelle reminded him.

Alec blushed at the comment. "Okay, so go wait outside Izzy."

"Do you mean I can stay?" Magnus teased in an adoringly innocent voice.

"Both of you: Out. Now." Alec exclaimed, face flushing as he pushed the two out of the room, none too gently.

Alec POV

_10.30am_

When Alec and Isabelle were out of Magnus' apartment, Isabelle asked about what they were doing when she walked in on them.

"What? Nothing!" Alec denied although he could feel his cheeks beginning to flame.

"Oh, I suppose you do that with everyone huh?" Isabelle remarked sarcastically.

"…"

"Y'know, you two don't really act like a normal couple."

"When has a Shadowhunter and Warlock gay couple ever been considered 'normal'?" Alec snorted, not bitterly but ruefully.

Isabelle ignored his comment. "Shouldn't you two be going on dates? Talking on the phone? Exchanging romantic love poems?"

Alec scoffed. He remembered a poem Magnus had written for him:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Glitter is sparkly_

_and would look nice on you_

_Love, Magnus_

_P.S. Can I put some glitter on you?_

_P.P.S. If you resist, I am obliged to use force._

Real romantic.

Alec's POV

_8.50pm_

Alec hurried down the hallway of the institute. He was covered in so much ichor it dripped onto the ground in small plops of puddles. He made a mental note to clean it up as soon as possible.

The stupid nest of tiny demonic creatures had taken the two of them longer than they expected to eliminate. The idiotic batch of about two dozen scattered the moment they saw Alec and Isabelle. Their size gave them an advantage in hiding themselves in the many gaping holes in the walls and floors. So did the ability to camouflage. The two Shadowhunters had spent hours in the abandoned house digging hidden demons out of their hidey-hole. And the amount of ichor that exploded from each individual demon was unbelievable. _Looks like Jace isn't the only one with supreme hiding skills,_ Alec thought grudgingly.

After changing out of Magnus' clothes and into cleaner black ones, Alec prepared to head over to the warlocks apartment. It wasn't because he wanted to spend a night there; it was just that Isabelle had promised Magnus that Alec would meet him after work. Also, he wanted to see Magnus again and maybe continue with what they were doing in the morning, not that he would admit it.

He was nearly out of the building when a voice calling out to him halted him.

He turned around to face his mother, Maryse Lightwood. She stood only a few feet away, eyes worried and mouth set in a disappointing frown. "Where do you think you're going, young man? Where were you last night?" she asked, almost accusingly.

_And so the interrogation begins. _Alec knew better than to lie. Maryse was sharp and spotted lies from a mile.

With a sigh, Alec admitted, "Magnus' apartment."

Horror clouded Maryse's features although the lack of shock told Alec that she may have anticipated it. "You didn't do_ it_, did you…"

"What? NO! Of course not!" Alec exclaimed.

Maryse seemed to relax a little but the tension in the air did not subside. "Alec, I know you may be stressed with work and all but that's no reason to be using that _warlock_," she put as much disgust into the word as possible, "as a distraction. This has gone too far. You may-"

"Hold up. _Using_ Magnus as a _distraction_!"

"Well, yes, why else would you be spending so much time with him?"

"Have you even considered the possibility that I might actually be in _love _with him?"

"No, you're not. You only _think _that you are. And this will come back and haunt you one day. Playing someone just because you need an… outlet is not the right way to deal with things." Maryse told him in a voice she used when he was about 5 years old and had done something wrong.

"By the Angel, mum, I'm gay! I'm gay with Magnus! He's not just some fling you think he is! Love is just unpredictable like that. You don't get to choose who you're attracted to." Alec cried angrily. He couldn't believe that his mother still doubted his relationship with Magnus. He couldn't believe that she thought he was just using Magnus. He loved Magnus more than anyone in the world. Why couldn't Maryse see that? Frustration and outrage threatened to overwhelm him.

"Alec, just stop this all. Break up-"

"No! I will not break up with Magnus! Not now and not ever. I am sick and tired of having to deal with everyone not accepting me for who I am. I want to be able to be proud of who I am and who the person I love most is. I want to stop pretending to be the obedient little shadowhunter everybody assumes I am. I can't just follow and oblige to everything others say. It's unbearably suffocating. I don't want to continue living my life as the Clave dictates it. This life is _mine_ to control and _mine_ to give to whomever I want. I want Magnus." Alec confessed.

Maryse was struck speechless.

Alec turned to go. "You can't stop me from loving the one I truly love, Maryse."

"You will regret it." was all Alec heard before the doors of the elevator shut and enveloped Alec in the following silence that was a huge contrast to the previous volume of argument.

Alec's POV

_9.25pm_

The anger burned in him, hot and furious. It had hardly subsided, even when he was approaching the apartment. Now standing in front of Magnus' door, he felt it slowly withdraw, changing into the need to express just how much loved Magnus. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be comforted. He wanted the embrace of Magnus.

Before Alec could knock on the new door, it swung open. Magnus was wearing a bright blue bathroom made of satin that reached his ankles. Without warning, Alec leaned over and greeted Magnus with a passionate kiss. Magnus allowed Alec to lead, allowing access into his mouth unhesitatingly. Alec parted Magnus' soft lips and directed his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues met and twirled eagerly against each other.

"Wow," Magnus gasped when they finally broke the kiss, "that was quite a greeting." Magnus was smiling and Alec loved his smile.

"We didn't get to finish what we were doing this morning." Alec said playfully as they two walked into the room.

"We didn't, did we?" Magnus laughed and pulled Alec onto the couch with him, "remind me what we were doing?"

Alec obliged by grabbing a fist full of Magnus' clothing and pulling him towards him. The kiss was long and sweet, intoxicating the both of them. Magnus held Alec close and Alec wrapped his arm around the warlock. A soft moan escaped Alec's lips.

"So, what took you so long? I missed you" Magnus pondered.

"Maryse again" Alec said automatically, having always confided in Magnus about his problems.

"Hm? What about her?" Magnus asked curiously.

That was when Alec realized his mistake. He shouldn't have brought it up at all. He didn't wish to tell Magnus but there was no turning back now.

"She doesn't trust us" He offered, trying to be vague and hoped that Magnus would drop it.

Magnus didn't buy it, "doesn't trust us - how?"

Alec tried to get up but was stopped when Magnus held him in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Well, she doesn't believe that we're serious. She thinks that our whole relationship is a big joke to me."

"Is it?"

"Magnus, you know I love you!"

"Then didn't you tell her? Didn't she accept it?" Magnus' voice matched the desperateness Alec felt with equal intensity.

"I am trying!"

"Well, try harder! Convince her, Alec." Magnus stressed.

"Gee, Magnus, it would really help if you would try to convince her too." Alec fumed. The dangerous anger from previously rose again. Somehow, it hadn't had time to completely dissolve and was beginning to grow again.

Magnus frowned.

"And while you're at it, maybe you can find a cure for death, seeing as I will age and most likely die way before you," continued Alec hotly. The anger was like a roaring wave now, washing away all traces of calm and the memory of the earlier argument fed it. There were so many problems with their relationship and Alec hated that fact. He knew he sounded harsh but there seemed to be no stopping the pent up rage that was currently exploding.

Third Person POV

He certainly had not expected Alec to blow up like that. Magnus felt helpless.

"Don't say that Alec. I told you; I would still love you even as the years pass-"

Alec laughed bitterly, interrupting Magnus, "Come on, Magnus. Can you imagine: forty years later, assuming I will still be alive, I would be 58. You would be 19. I would look like a freakin' pedophile!"

"Alec, don't be like this. I love you and only you. I won't stop loving you." Magnus pleaded. His heart was, for the first time in decades, breaking. It was not a good feeling. It was like the fragile glass bottle holding his emotions had shattered and the broken pieces were sharp, cutting deep and true.

"Is that what you tell all your past lovers? That they can never be replaced? That you would always love them?" Alec asked, tone dipped and dripping with venom.

"Is this about my past again? Alec, you have to stop dwelling on it. Forget-"

"You keep telling me that; not to dwell on the past. 'Forget the past, Alec, what matters is the present'," Alec interrupted, "But have you noticed that there is absolutely _nothing_ to forget about because you haven't told me _anything_. Not a thing about _Camille_ or _Will_! Nothing! And do you know of the curiosity that eats me whenever I think about it?" Alec cried. Tears were forming and Alec wiped them away fiercely, annoyed with himself for crying.

Magnus felt anger surge. He couldn't keep his temper in check any longer. "Looks like curiosity isn't the only feeling you have for my past."

"What are you saying, Magnus?" Alec asked warily.

"I mean, Alexander, that you are jealous. Jealous of something from the past I hardly hold on to anymore. Did I hit the nail on the head?" Magnus asked vehemently.

"By the Angel, Magnus, I'm only _nephilim_. I have emotions. Of course I'm jealous!"

"I told you, there was nothing between me and Will," Magnus half-lied.

"But there was something between you and Camille." It wasn't a question.

"Alec, you're being childish. We've been through this before." Magnus tried to reason.

"Don't evade the question: What was Camille to you?" Alec asked, frustrated.

"Oh, so now I have to answer all your questions obediently? What about you? Still hung up on that arrogant and selfish _parabatai_ of yours?"

"Don't talk about Jace like that." Alec said protectively. Admittedly, Jace _was_ arrogant and somewhat selfish, but that did not make it alright to say so.

"Whatever. Let's just end this" Magnus suggested, tired and angry at life.

It struck Alec like a blow to his heart. Someone seemed to have stabbed him right through the heart. Stabbed and twisted and pulled it out and plunge it back in over and over, each time with more force. The conversation earlier with Maryse flooded back. _Break up…_

Magnus had always been afraid of breakups and heartaches. However, the thing that frightened him more was the look on Alec's face, more specifically, his eyes. Somehow, in that moment, Alec's eyes were a shade darker, seeming to hold more depth than ever before. The vulnerable, unguarded blue of his eyes were like a stormy night at sea where the wind howled and the waves crushed recklessly. Fresh pain flashed across his for a moment. And then it was gone. Alec had thrown his defenses up, leaving his expression blank and professional. However, Magnus could see that, behind the blue hue of his eyes, raw emotions were swimming wild. He saw just how broken the boy was, how deep the hurt cut.

Magnus wanted nothing more than to envelope the boy in front of him and comfort him. He wanted to apologize and take back what he had just said and would have done so had Alec not spoken again.

"I guess this is it. Goodbye Magnus…" Alec upped from the couch. It was the last thing he said before he walked out the door and into the quiet, lonely streets.

Magnus stared at the door for a long time after Alec's leave. The tears never came. He had grieved so much over the years of heartbreaks that he lost the ability to shed a tear for love. His heart, unfortunately, had not mastered this skill and bled with the pain inflicted upon it.

**Aww, poor Alec and Magnus! .**

**Its okay, not everyone is against you! Look at all the people reading this Malec story! ALEC DON'T CRY!**

**Anyway, comments are appreciated, because I CRAVE THEM. Thnx for reading, you're awesome for supporting Magnus and Alec. Love you! XD**


End file.
